


The Thirteenth Doctor

by AXEe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Doctor (Doctor Who), Hayley Atwell as a female Doctor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: The TARDIS falls through a rift into Pete’s World.  Escaping back to our universe with Rose in tow, The Doctor and Rose must seal the rift before both universes collapse into one another





	1. Prolouge: The Neverending Song

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU of the new season of Doctor Who, I have nothing against the Twelfth Doctor, in fact Peter Capaldi is my new favorite doctor, but I just had this idea and decided to run with it, so, no Bill, post-Clara, just Rose and the Doctor, as it should be.
> 
> Anyway enjoy and I apologize in advance, as this is my first Doctor Who fic and I am also American, so sorry! As for the regeneration scene, I've purposefully left that out, so imagine you're own reason as to why and how the Doctor regenerated, I will say that the Thirteenth Doctor's been around for a while though, so it's not so new to him anymore
> 
> Anyway! Enjoy!

******

Rose heard it long before she saw it. That familiar, wonderful, wheezing-groaning sound, the sound of the universe someone had once described it as.

Lunch had been soundly forgotten, as had her job at the hospital, along with the date (the five-year anniversary of her husband's death), all that mattered now was finding that box, the wonderful blue box that held such wonders within.

Breaking out into a sprint, she jogged across the grass, absently wondering why and how he was here, in Pete's World, and then she saw it, the ghostly blue shaped slowly faded into existence becoming solid and so utterly _real_ that Rose simply stopped and stared at it, listening as the TARDIS sang in her mind, a beautiful ancient song.

She waited for the doors to open, for him to step out, but nothing happened, frowning, she worked the key off from around her neck, her fingers suddenly limp and stiff as she shakily edged the key into the lock with a quiet, yet deafening, _snick_. Taking a breath, she mentally counted to ten and then turned the key, pushing the door open and stepping inside, suddenly feeling like she was an intruder, did he even remember her? What did he look like now?

Inside, she was surprised to find a gleaning metal interior, the familiar coral was gone, probably had been for years, if not centuries. Feeling like her heart might very well explode out of her chest she forced herself past the doors and looked around, feeling the TARDIS' pleased hum in her mind

"Hello, old girl" she whispered, lightly patting the railing, the TARDIS hummed, and Rose had the strangest impression that the ship was _laughing_ at her for some reason. The click of a footstep made her jump. Spinning around, she saw a woman standing on the upper level, hands resting on the railing. She stared at Rose, nodding silently, before slowly making her way down to the bottom of the stairs.

She was about Rose's height, with long, chestnut-colored hair, dressed in a blue suit with a flared blazer with a matching pencil skirt and heels, a white blouse peeked out from under the blazer, while her legs were clad in smoke-grey stockings, and her hair had been gently brushed giving it a gentle shine, she wore no makeup that Rose could see except for a shade of red lipstick, while a wide-brimmed burgundy fedora sat on her head at an angle. She looked as if she had just stepped out of a World War II era fashion magazine.

Smiling, she stopped in front of Rose, looking her up and down, and Rose could see that she had the deepest violet-colored eyes Rose had ever seen, they were a shocking shade of _violet_ , not blue, not even grey, but violet 

"Hello, Rose" she said in a lilting Welsh accent

"Doctor?" Rose whispered...


	2. All in the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back with an update to "The Thirteenth Doctor", sorry about the delay, but real-life and other fics got in the way. Anyway, please enjoy this short update and let me know what you thought :=)

******

Rose wasn’t sure how long she stood there staring, at this woman, this new, new Doctor, but finally, something shook her out of her stupor

“You remember me?” she asked, the woman—The Doctor—she corrected, looked surprised

“Remember you?” she repeated, she chuckled and gently reached out and brushed a lock of hair behind Rose’s ear “now, how could I ever forget you, Rose Tyler?” she whispered, and Rose found herself leaning into that touch without hesitation, it was different, but it was the same nonetheless, it was The Doctor

“So, you’re a woman now” she stated as The Doctor moved over the controls

“Problem?” the Time Lord asked

“No, just a bit…surprising”

“Imagine how I felt,” The Doctor laughed “one moment I’m tall, grumpy, and Scottish, the next, I’m short, Welsh, and a woman”

“How…how did you get here?” Rose wondered

“Ah, now isn’t that the mystery,” she swung one of the two screens over so that Rose could see “here we are, see that little dot? That’s a tear in the universe, a rather sizable one, actually”

“But…I thought you said that all the tears had been closed,” Rose frowned “that nothing could go through again”

“Yes, that’s what I thought,” The Doctor nodded “apparently I was wrong, which is worrisome, and your phone’s buzzing”

Rose blinked, looking down at the phone at her hip

“Oh, sorry” she pulled it out and read the text, smirking

“That from him?” The Doctor asked

“What?”

“The text, that from him, the other me?”

“Oh, no,” Rose frowned, biting her lip “actually,” she began “its from…my daughter”

The Doctor stopped and slowly looked up

“Your daughter?” she repeated

“Yeah,” Rose nodded “me and John—the meta-crisis—had her a few years after we settled down” she explained. The Doctor frowned and slowly walked up to her

“Rose,” she began “how old are you now?”

“Forty-six”

“And yet you haven’t aged a day since I last saw you” The Doctor noted

“No,” Rose shook her head “and I think you know why”

The Doctor nodded solemnly

“Bad Wolf” she stated grimly

“Not your fault,” Rose said “I didn’t even know, it wasn’t until Susan hit her early twenties when I realized that something was…different about me”

“Susan?” The Doctor asked “you named…your daughter…Susan?”

“Susan Tyler,” Rose confirmed “after your granddaughter,” she frowned and held up the phone “do…do you want to met her?” she offered

“I’m not sure if I’d be welcomed”

“Yes you will,” Rose confirmed “I used to tell her stories about you, about us, she’d love to meet you”

The Doctor slowly smirked

“Then,” she held out an arm “lead on, Rose Tyler”


	3. Family Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this particular family, first meetings can get a little...unusual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! I'm sorry this update is so late, but I was stuck for the longest time on what exactly came next, but here we are, and I'd like to thank everyone who left kudos or subscribed to this, a special thank you to yeratimelord_katniss for commenting
> 
> Enjoy! :=)

******

Shutting the door to the TARDIS, The Doctor frowned as she looked around, absently taking note of an airship droning up above

“Where are we?” she wondered as she looked around the area that the TARDIS had landed in, which appeared to be a park of some kind. A series of small, winding footpaths weaved in and out of the trees while dominating the entire area was a large, somewhat rambling building in glass and steel

“Scotland,” Rose replied “well, just off the coast actually”

“Hmm,” The Doctor nodded “and that?” she pointed to the building

“St. Mary Mead’s Republican Hospital,” Rose explained “brand new, state-of-the art”

The Doctor smirked as she looked over at Rose, nodding towards her blue scrubs, white lab coat, and stethoscope “So, does mean that I have to start calling you ‘Dr. Tyler’ now?” she teased

“Only if you want to” Rose countered. Grinning, The Doctor looped her arm with Rose’s and followed her lead down the path, heels clicking on the stone next to Rose’s quiet sneakers

“So, you’re a doctor now” The Doctor noted

“Just…fit, I guess,” Rose shrugged “after John—the meta-crisis—arrived we tried working together for Torchwood, but, it just didn’t work out. People didn’t like that I was the boss’s daughter, and John,” she smirked “well, he just stuck out like a sore thumb”

“So you were fired” The Doctor guessed

“’Asked to leave’ is what they called it,” Rose countered, she shrugged “Mum threw a fit, so did Dad, but…I liked it, actually, gave me some time to….relax, I guess, sorta…process it all,” she held up the stethoscope “Mum was the one who got me to study medicine, actually,” she explained “didn’t like me ‘moping’ around the estate all day, told me that I could still help people and,” she frowned “…honor you at the same time”

The Doctor stopped, frowning at Rose

“Honor me?” she repeated, Rose nodded

“John, he…he wasn’t _you_ ,” she sighed “he was _like_ you, but he wasn’t you. Too much of Donna in him, I guess”

“I’m sorry to hear that” The Doctor admitted

“It was nice at first,” Rose began as they continued walking “but, it was just little things, the way he said a word, things like that”

“You still must have at least cared for him,” The Doctor noted “you did have a daughter after all,” she frowned “at least…I’m assuming he’s her father”

Rose snorted “She is _definitely_ your daughter”

The Doctor stopped, frowning “Rose, I…” she stopped when Rose reached up and gently cupped her cheek, leaning in and pressing a quick and chaste kiss to her cheek

“John may not have been you, not really, but, deep down, where it matters, he was,” she explained “that, to me, makes Susan your daughter”

“Oh, Rose,” The Doctor whispered, impulsively leaning in and giving Rose a proper kiss, only stop short as the brim of her fedora bumped into Rose’s forehead, earning a snort of laughter from the younger woman as it fell off The Doctor’s head “oh, yes,” the Time Lord muttered as she stooped and retrieved her hat “laugh at my pain, why don’t you?”

Indeed laughing, Rose reached out and straightened the hat, smirking “Looks good on you” she commented

“That’s good to hear”

“Being a woman,” Rose began “it…suits you”

“Does it now?”

“Yeah,” Rose nodded “it does, don’t know why, but it does”

“Mum!” Rose turned at the shout, smiling and waving

“There she is,” she grinned as a young blonde woman quickly worked her way through the crowd towards them. Smiling, Rose pulled the newcomer into a hug “Doctor, this is Susan,” she introduced “Susan, this is…The Doctor”

The young woman gapped, grinning as she looked the Time Lord up and down “Weren’t you supposed to be a man?” she asked, The Doctor smirked

“Usually,” she shrugged “not this time around,” she added as she shook Susan’s hand, stamping down the unease she felt, the sense of déjà vu, and aching sadness that came with it. Because Susan Tyler looked exactly like Jenny, like her daughter, the child of the machine, born from a glorified cloning machine on a war-torn world caught in war that had only been raging for a week, who had been named by Donna and had given her life for The Doctor, to save him from a bullet.

“It’s nice to meet you” The Doctor said

“Likewise,” Susan nodded, beaming from ear-to-ear “can see your ship?” she asked

Rose snorted “Definitely your daughter” she muttered

The Doctor smirked “If you’d like” she answered, gasping as the earth suddenly shook, knocking all three women off balance

“Earthquake?” Rose wondered as another, stronger, tremor tore through the park, cracking the pavement

“No…” The Doctor hissed, looking up towards the sky, watching as a gigantic _tear_ suddenly appeared, ripping across the sky like a giant zipper

“What is that?” Susan asked, and The Doctor was pleased to note that while she sounded fearful, she also sound curious, defiant, just like her mother

“A tear between worlds,” The Doctor answered “a rift straight into the heart of the Void” she turned back to mother and daughter, smirking as Rose smirked at her

“Run?” Rose asked cheekily

“Sounds like a plan” Susan agreed

The Doctor grinned at both of them

“Run” she confirmed as the tear began to ripple and shimmer, leaves and stray bits of trash beginning to be pulled towards it.

Gripping each woman by the hand, The Doctor sprinted towards the TARDIS, pleased to see that Rose already had her key out in her free hand and had it halfway slid into the lock before they had even stopped running

“Where to now?” Rose asked as the three all but fell into the console room, the cloister bell chiming from the depths of the ship

“Through the rift!” The Doctor proclaimed as she lunged for the controls, frantically entering coordinates

“Hang on, did you say ‘through it’?” Rose asked

“I heard through it” Susan agreed

“Doors swing both ways,” The Doctor explained “that rift out there is just a larger version of the one I fell through to get here,” she glanced up at the two “unless you’d both rather stay here?”

“Through the rift” Rose nodded

The Doctor couldn’t control the grin on her face

“That’s my girl” she beamed as she yanked down on the dematerialization lever, the TARDIS launching itself through the rift…


	4. Their Moment Has Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here's a short update to "The Thirteenth Doctor", please enjoy :=)

******

“Here we go! Here we go!” The Doctor yelled as the TARDIS shook violently, sparks shooting off the walls, the whole ship rocking from side to side. Grunting, The Doctor strained to reach a section of the console “can somebody push this for me?!” she demanded over the sound of the console room exploding around them

“Got it!” Rose edged along the console and managed to reach the section The Doctor was reaching for

“Hold that red switch down!” The Doctor ordered as she struggled to keep the TARDIS steady “Susan! That button to your left! The blue one! Press it! Press it now!” she bellowed

“Got it!” Susan wiggled, flopping sideways and slammed her hand down on the large square blue button on the console

“Everybody hold on!” The Doctor yelled “this isn’t going to be big on comfort!”

The TARDIS suddenly gave a violent lurch sideways, throwing all three women to the floor, and then, just as suddenly, stopped. The sudden silence almost deafening as the three women slowly climbed to their feet

“Did…did we make it through?” Rose asked

“We did” The Doctor confirmed “we’re through the Void, back in our universe”

“So…where are we?” Susan asked “when?”

Before The Doctor could answer, something suddenly knocked on the TARDIS doors three times

“What was that?” Rose asked, edging closer to Susan protectively

“He will knock three times,” The Doctor whispered, she chuckled bitterly “I must be getting senile,” she muttered “I always thought that Asheildr was the knocker, but what if it _wasn’t?_ What if it was someone else?”

“Doctor?” Rose questioned as The Doctor slowly approached the doors

“Stay here” she ordered as she slowly opened the door and stepped out

“Not bloody likely,” Rose muttered marching towards the doors, she paused and turned back, pointing a warning finger at Susan “stay” she ordered

“Where am I going to go?” Susan wondered as Rose stepped out after The Doctor, leaving Susan alone in the TARDIS. She glanced up at the time rotor “got anything to eat around here?” she wondered, a quiet _thump_ made her look towards the jump seat, a picnic basket now resting in the seat. Approaching it, Susan opened it, finding all her favorite foods inside; she smirked up at the ceiling “thanks” she chuckled before happily digging in…

******

Slipping out of the TARDIS after The Doctor, Rose found a strange, frozen battlefield, like she had just stepped into a giant, 3D photograph. The bodies of fleeing soldiers lay suspended in midair, what looked like laser bolts were equally frozen. Cautiously stepping around them, Rose looked around for the blue-suited form of The Doctor, gasping as she suddenly came face-to-face with a Dalek

“Doctor?!” she bellowed out.

A hand suddenly closed around her arm

“It’s all right!” a now-familiar feminine Welsh accent breathed as Rose gasped “it’s frozen, see?” The Doctor explained “suspended in time, just like the rest of this place”

“Where are we?” Rose hissed as she edged away from the frozen Dalek and followed The Doctor’s lead through the frozen landscape

“This…,” The Doctor sighed “…is Gallifrey”

“Gallifrey?” Rose echoed “but…I thought it was destroyed in the Time War,” she recalled “along with the Daleks and your people”

“Turns out I actually saved it,” The Doctor explained “well, I should say that _three_ versions of me did,” she smirked at Rose’s confused expression “long story” she dismissed

“I’ve got time,” Rose countered, she held up a hand “immortal now, remember?”

The Doctor merely smirked

“Look familiar?” a voice suddenly called out. Rose and The Doctor turned as a woman stepped out from behind a burning building, which was frozen in time like everything else. The woman smirked at them “your greatest crime and your greatest heroic, all in one” she added

“You,” The Doctor hissed “I remember you now”

“Well, I’m glad someone does,” the woman chuckled as she smirked at Rose “hello, Rose” she greeted

“Hello, Rose” Rose replied as she stared at her doppelganger…


	5. The BadWolfDoctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Short update to "The Thirteenth Doctor", enjoy! :=)

******

Rose stared at her doppelganger for a long moment. The woman didn’t just ‘look’ like her, it _was_ her, and…yet…it wasn’t, not completely, like she was merely a…projection of Rose, a…echo, a reflection, some crucial element was missing, something that was uniquely ‘Rose Tyler’.

“Who are you?” Rose asked

“The Moment,” The Doctor answered grimly “John must have told you about it” she added. Rose stared at her

“The galaxy eater,” she hissed as she turned back to stare at her double “the Judge,” she shook her head “but…why does she look like me?”

“Because I… _am_ …you,” The Moment replied with a grin as she began to circle the two women “didn’t you ever wonder how she survived holding the entire time vortex in her head?” The Moment wondered, looking at The Doctor “hmm? How a simple shop girl, a ‘stupid ape’ could become a god?” she chuckled darkly “it’s because she _is_ a god,” she smirked and reached out, idly fingering a lock of Rose’s hair “Bad Wolf…Rose Tyler…the Moment…all the same,” she chuckled “a god in human from, the living will of Time itself, a being that can change reality itself to suit its own needs and wants,” she glanced up at The Doctor, smirking “for example. Didn’t you ever wonder, ‘why a woman’?”

The Doctor shrugged, crossing her arms in over her chest “Not particularly,” she dismissed “though, now I suppose you’re going to say that you did this?” she wondered

The Moment smirked “Time Lords, think you’re _so_ clever,” she chuckled “you change one detail, you change history,” she reminded them. She suddenly appeared behind them, leaning in between their shoulders “I heard you, you know…,” she purred “I always hear you….I heard your…helplessness….your tiredness….all alone in that wasteland…,”

 _’I will not change’_ a man’s voice echoed across the frozen battlefield in a thick Scottish brogue

The Doctor scowled “Can you blame me?” she scoffed “an entire _planet_ had just died. Not exactly a ‘glorious victory’,” she scoffed, she glanced over at Rose “seeing that twice in one lifetime can make you want to stop” she remarked

“But you didn’t,” The Moment reminded her “you regenerated, changed completely, into someone stronger”

“Stronger?” Rose echoed

The Moment smirked “Yes, stronger…a mother,” she reminded her as she looked back at The Doctor “how many children are cowering in terror across the galaxy? Across the universe?” she asked, she smirked “one day, one, bright, glorious day, you’ll save them all,” she proclaimed, she grinned and reached out, tugging the brim of The Doctor’s hat up

“Now…run, you clever girls,” she whispered “and be the stuff of legends”

And suddenly Rose and The Doctor found themselves back in the TARDIS

"Mum?" they turned to face Susan, who frowned at them "weren't you two just...?" she gestured to the doors

"How long were we gone?" The Doctor asked

Susan shrugged "Dunno, a few seconds at most"

"Doctor," Rose nodded towards one of the chalkboards set up in a corner "look" she nodded at the neat and elegant script flowing across the board's surface

_'The Doctor and Rose in the TARDIS.  
Just as it should be'_


	6. Daughters of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! Yes, The Thirteenth Doctor is finally being updated! Hooray! Enjoy! :=)

******

For a long moment, The Doctor simply stood there, staring at the words on the chalkboard, lost in thought. Distantly, she was aware of Rose awkwardly leading Susan out of the room. Now alone, The Doctor reached out and picked up the chalk and gently drew a strong underline beneath the words _‘Just as it should be’_. Nodding to herself, she turned to the console and began to scan the rift…

******

“Right, so the kitchen should be…OK, right here” smirking, Rose led her daughter into the kitchen, which resembled an Art Deco 1920s-era dinner hall, decked out with gleaming chrome and silver. Rose was half-expecting a bunch of giggling flappers to come strolling in any second

“Why…?” Susan began, frowning

“It does that,” Rose smiled “last time I was here it looked like an American diner from the ‘50s” she explained

“Hmm,” Susan shrugged “fantastic”

Rose mentally winced at how much that reminded her of The Doctor—of _her_ Doctor she corrected--the first one she’d encountered, all black leather and dark, haunting eyes.

Shaking herself, she frowned at the mental ‘nudge’ from the TARDIS

“You going to be OK?” she asked

Susan looked up from raiding the refrigerator, which--as Rose knew—was bigger on the inside than the outside

“I’ll be fine” she promised

Rose nodded slowly, uncertainly as she turned to leave. She rested a hand on the wall, trying to convey the importance of how much Susan meant to her. The TARDIS hummed comfortingly in her mind, Susan would be fine she promised…

******

Following the mental ‘nudges’ down the twisting, turning, seemingly-endless corridors of the TARDIS, Rose eventually found herself outside a door. It was a wooden door, made of what looked like oak and stood in stark contrast to the gleaming mental of the rest of the corridor. Trusting that the TARDIS wouldn’t harm her (at least not intentionally), Rose put her hand on the brass doorknob and turned it, pushing open the door

Her old room stood on the other side, looking the same as it did when she last saw it all those years ago. Every half-read magazine, every scrap of clothing carelessly tossed aside after another adventure, all in the same place they’d been when she’d last seen it. Stepping inside, Rose could easily have been fooled into thinking that the last twenty or so odd years in Pete’s World had never happened.

She sobered as she remembered that they had, and no amount of wishing would change that. Oh, they weren’t bad years, far from it; she’d met and connected with her father—a version of him anyway—and had a wonderful—if slightly scatter-brained—husband, and—best of all—had gotten a beautifully adventurous, brilliant daughter out of it.

But still, she felt a little melancholy as she looked around the room, thinking about all the years—millennia, possibly—that she’d missed with The Doctor. How many faces had he— _she_ , Rose corrected—been through? How many people had she lost? How many adventures had she had? How many planets had she saved?

The TADIS hummed uncertainly in her mind, clearly having sensed her less-than pleased response to what was clearly meant to be a gift

“Sorry,” Rose sniffled to the room at large “its not you, it’s just…brings back a lot of memories” she explained

The TARDIS hummed in response, pleased with the answer

“Could, could you…change it?” Rose hesitantly asked “just…this isn’t me anymore. The magazines, the clothes,” she shook her head “I’m not a kid anymore”

The TARDIS hummed and then the room simply _changed_. The walls became dark wood paneling, while the bedspread was now a dark blue. The nightstand was also plain wood with a single lamp on it. The vanity/dresser had been moved, and now stood in the corner, next to the door that led to the bathroom, also made of dark wood, with various pictures taped or wedged into the frame, while the makeup that had once littered its top were now gone, replaced by a much smaller and simpler selection.

The magazines were gone, replaced by various leather bound, hardcover books, upon which Rose could see the name ‘Charles Dickens’, the books were all neatly arranged on a small bookcase.

The carpet—which had originally been a deep, rose pink—was now a dark blue. A quick peek in the closet revealed a series of simple, plain clothing options, mostly jeans and t-shirts and hoodies in various colors and materials, along with a very familiar-looking leather jacket.

Pleased with the changes, Rose nodded approvingly as she quickly stripped out of her clothes and headed to the bathroom for a shower…

******

The Doctor’s heels clicked loudly against the metal floors of the TARDIS as she slowly approached the kitchen. She’d done far more terrifying things, been the _cause_ of many of those terrifying things in fact, but the lone occupant of the room scared her in a way that made her worse nightmares seem downright _pleasant_ in comparison.

Squaring her shoulders, she stepped inside

Susan looked up, pausing in her endeavor to build a very large, very tall, sandwich. For a moment neither woman spoke

“That sandwich looks good” The Doctor said suddenly, for lack of anything better to say

Susan smirked as she finished adding a layer of cheese to it

“Hope so,” she remarked. She nodded to the various sandwich makings scattered around the counter “did you want one?” she offered

The Doctor shook her head

“No, thanks”

“So,” Susan began as she put the various items away in the fridge “you’re The Doctor, huh?”

“That’s me,” The Doctor smirked “the original article, you might say” she chuckled, feeling the tension ease slightly

“Mum tells me that you can change your face?” Susan asked

The Doctor nodded as she sat down across from the young woman

“I can,” she confirmed “what else did she and your Dad tell you?”

“Everything, really,” Susan began “about the Time Lords, the Daleks, the Cybermen—both kinds—about UNIT, Torchwood, Sarah Jane Smith,” she shrugged “everything, really”

The Doctor nodded

“How long has it been since your father died?” she asked softly

Susan blinked

“How did you…?”

The Doctor smirked humorlessly

“Both you and Rose refer to him in the past-tense,” she explained “so, how long?”

“Five years,” Susan replied, her smile diming significantly “still hurts” she admitted

“It always will,” The Doctor noted “what happened exactly?”

Susan shrugged “Don’t know, really. Torchwood called them both back in to help with something; there was some kind of accident and Dad was just…gone”

The Doctor reached out, awkwardly curling her hand around Susan’s. The young woman squeezed back

“I’m sorry,” the Time Lady said “I’ve lost…many people. Friends, lovers, family,” she shook her head “I know it won’t mean much right now, but…it will get better, it _will_ ”

Susan smiled softly

“Thanks” she said…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone's still not sure, I'm going on the idea that Susan, in addition to being Rose's daughter, is essentially Pete's World's version of Jenny from 'The Doctor's Daughter'. So, she's 'played' by Georgia Moffat


	7. Reunion Tour

******

Rose stepped out of the shower with a pleased sigh. One advantage of the TARDIS—among others—was the fact that the ship never ran out of hot water, Rose could have happily stayed in the shower for days were it not for the fact that, immortal or not, she’d still get all pruney.

Stepping out of the shower and wrapping up in a big, fluffy towel courtesy of the timeship, Rose stepped out into her room and froze at the sight of The Doctor sitting on the bed

“Oh. Sorry” The Doctor apologized, quickly averting her gaze, a pretty blush tainting her fair skin

Rose smirked

“It’s fine,” she dismissed “still rude, I see,” she noted as she ducked behind a changing screen that hadn’t been there before and quickly got dressed “coming into people’s rooms without their permission”

The Doctor smirked as Rose peeked out from behind the screen

“Rose, the TARDIS my ship,” The Doctor pointed out “I can go anywhere I want in it”

“That’s not what she tells me,” Rose scoffed “she says that she stole you,” she paused, frowning “how did I know that?” she wondered

“Probably,” The Doctor began as she stood up and approached Rose, idly brushing a lock of still-damp hair away from her face “…you are part of the TARDIS,” she explained softly “and it’s a part of you now. Rose Tyler, Bad Wolf, the Moment. All the same being”

She moved to drop her hand, only for Rose to suddenly grab her wrist and bring her hand back up, pressing a gentle kiss to the inside of The Doctor’s palm

“So are you” she said softly

“Rose…,” The Doctor began “I’m not…I mean I’m…” she trailed off, tensing as Rose leaned into her personal space

“Yes you are,” she whispered “you’re ‘The Doctor’, that’s all that matters” she reminded the Time Lord before she leaned in and oh so gently pressed her lips against The Doctor’s in a gentle, yet passionate, kiss.

The Doctor sighed into the kiss, a long held fantasy finally realized. Feeling bold, she wound an arm around Rose’s waist and pulled her close, feeling Rose sigh in response and lean against her.

Breaking away for air, Rose blushed, grinning shyly as she looked up at The Doctor

“I’ve…never kissed another woman before” she admitted

“Could have fooled me” The Doctor remarked as an alarm suddenly chimed throughout the ship, the TARDIS shuddering beneath their feet

“We’re moving” Rose noted

“I programmed the TARDIS to track the rift’s growth throughout space and time and then land at the earliest moment in its creation,” The Doctor explained “looks like the old girl finally found it”

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Rose eagerly grabbed a hoddie from the closet and shrugged into it “let’s go” she exclaimed, already halfway out the door

The Doctor watched her go fondly

“Jeopardy friendly,” she nodded “definitely…”

******

Hurrying into the console room they found Susan waiting there. Upon seeing them she held up her hands and stepped back from the console

“I didn’t touch anything” she exclaimed

“Wouldn’t have mattered if you did,” The Doctor noted “the console’s bio-locked, only I can use it” she boasted just as the TARDIS suddenly lurched to the side, the entire room suddenly tilting sideways.

Grunting, Rose reached out and flipped several switches on the console, the TARDIS righting itself instantly

“You were saying?” she panted as the room steadied

“Hmm,” The Doctor grumbled “and just how do you know how to fly the TARDIS?” she challenged

“Don’t know,” Rose admitted with a shrug “just do” she explained as the TARDIS landed softly

“Right,” The Doctor clapped her hands together “everyone remember where we parked!” she chirped as she marched down the ramp and opened the door, Rose and Susan following cautiously

“Where are we?” Susan asked as they emerged into what looked like an abandoned warehouse of some sort, stacks of old, mostly-empty crates littered the floor, creating a large, dizzying maze

“Earth, just outside Cardiff” The Doctor answered

“And… _when_ are we?” Rose wondered

“2017,” The Doctor popped her lips and huffed out a breath of air “we’re in the wrong place,” she noted “right time. But the wrong place. There’s no rift here,” she turned back to the TARDIS “why bring us here?” she wondered

“Doctor?” Rose called out “I think… _that’s_ why” she pointed as a large insect-like creature suddenly landed in front of them atop a stack of crates. It hissed at the trio, mandibles clicking and clacking

“Back! Back!” The Doctor ordered as the creature suddenly reared up, growling, before it suddenly exploded in a burst of flame. A cloud of glowing embers now occupied the space the creature had been standing in just moments before, the embers swirling in the air as they lazily drifted to the ground

“Well…,” The Doctor remarked as two figures approached from behind another crate “that was…unexpected”

“Rose?” one of them asked, surprise clear in his voice

Rose turned at her name being called and let out a surprised and delighted gasp

“Oh it _is_ you!” she laughed as she charged forward and swept the man up in a hug. His companion took a cautious step forward, frowning

“Jenny?” she asked “is that you?”

Susan blinked

“Sorry, who?” she asked

The other woman blinked, finally noticing The Doctor

“Oh my god, it’s you isn’t it?” she exclaimed

The Doctor smirked

“Hello, Martha,” she greeted “nice to see you and Rickey are still together”

“Oh yeah,” Mickey smirked “that’s him all right,” he paused and looked the Time Lord up and down “you’re a woman” he noted

“Yes, and? But? So? Therefore?” The Doctor rolled her eyes “my people were millions of years beyond those silly little ‘gender roles’ that you lot have, Rickey”

“So, hang on,” Martha began “not that I’m complaining, but why are you here? Why now? How is Rose still here? And if she's not Jenny then who is she?” she pointed at Susan, who looked affronted

“Oi! ‘She’ has a name, thank you!” she exclaimed

“Susan” Rose sighed

“Sorry, Mum”

“ ‘Mum’?!” Martha and Mickey both exclaimed

“Rose,” The Doctor began “you remember how you were asking why we were here?”

“Yeah…?” Rose questioned slowly

“… _that’s_ why,” The Doctor pointed behind them all at the TARDIS, where two more of the creatures were now sitting atop the box

“Everyone…start running!” The Doctor ordered as the creatures suddenly leapt off the TARDIS, flying straight at them…

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
